<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Night by aunt_zelda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034784">First Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda'>aunt_zelda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bargaining, Begging, Betrayal, Blindfolds, Bondage, Captivity, Crying, F/M, First Time, Gags, Implied/Referenced Incest, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Painful Sex, Punishment, Rape, Threats, Traditions, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rare that Peter was called back to the family estate. Births, marriages, and funerals, were usually the only events to draw him away from the sea.  </p><p>This was none of those options. </p><p>“Evan’s strayed.” One of the aunts informed him curtly as he arrived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Lukas/Peter Lukas, Naomi Herne/Evan Lukas, Naomi Herne/Peter Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Consent Issues Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts">anysin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to write a treat for you with these characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rare that Peter was called back to the family estate. Births, marriages, and funerals, were usually the only events to draw him away from the sea.  </p><p>This was none of those options. </p><p>“Evan’s strayed.” One of the aunts informed him curtly as he arrived. </p><p>Peter recalled Evan vaguely from family events, a boy with the classic Lukas family look: pale, blonde, gaunt-eyed despite otherwise robust health. </p><p>Evan was a young man now, and had become estranged from the family practices. Making friends, holding a job for wages, forming a close romantic bond with a young woman … the litany of offenses were read out by one of the cousins who’d been sent to check up on Evan. </p><p>Plans had been forming to arrange for the usual method of dealing with such an issue (a faked death, a traditional funeral, and bringing Evan to live at Moorland House permanently) but been stymied by Evan and his fiancée’s elopement. They’d been headed to a flight for Paris of all places, before some of the cousins had intervened and escorted them to Moorland House. </p><p>Now the family judgment had to be made. Peter listened to the relatives drone on about duty and respect and tradition. He cast his vote and waited as the numbers were tallied up. </p><p>“First Night.” Announced the moderator. </p><p>An unusual rustle of excitement fluttered around the room. </p><p>“Peter, go welcome the girl into the family.” </p><p>Peter looked up, surprised. Scanning the room, he realized that selection made sense. He was the most senior member of the family as of yet unwed, and distantly related to Evan enough that it was hardly improper to ‘assist him’ on his wedding night. </p><p>That was the diplomatic way of putting it, of course, Peter thought as he inclined his head to the moderator and rose to his feet. There were other words one could use for what was about to happen. Punishment. Ravishment. Rape. </p><p>Peter turned the words over in his mind as he made his way through Moorland House’s dark, empty halls. The room where Evan and the girl – Naomi, he struggled to recall now – were being held was one of several identical chambers, with thick walls and a locked door. </p><p>The two occupants didn’t react when Peter opened the door and strode inside. They were gagged, blindfolded, and had heavy noise-blocking headphones strapped to their heads. They might have been able to feel the vibrations through the floor, but Peter was very skilled at keeping his pace slow and soft. </p><p>Peter took a moment to consider the couple. Evan had matured into a handsome young man, made even handsomer to Peter’s eyes by the shackles on his wrists and ankles. He was dressed in a dark suit, and someone had pinned a flower to his lapel. His shoulders were slumped, having doubtlessly realized his predicament and what it meant to have displeased the Lukas family. </p><p>Naomi was a different matter. Her body was tense and her wrists squirming, trying to work at the shackles; already her skin was raw and red from her fruitless efforts. She was dressed in what must have been intended as her wedding dress, a simple white gown Peter suspected had come off a rack somewhere. She was beautiful in a subdued, faded sort of way, the sort of woman who would easily blend into the background. Peter could understand why Evan had felt drawn to her: she looked like family.</p><p>Peter removed the headphones first from both of them, setting them aside. </p><p>Evan shivered, but otherwise stayed still and did not try to speak around his gag. Naomi flinched and started struggling more fiercely. </p><p>Peter found himself looking forward to doing his familial duty tonight. </p><p>Pacing himself, Peter removed Evan’s blindfold first. Evan blinked at the light and looked up at him with horror and despair. Then his gaze was drawn to Naomi. He began to whimper past the gag, shaking his head fervently. </p><p>Peter removed Naomi’s blindfold. Defiant hazel eyes glared up at him.</p><p>“Evan, dear nephew, would you like to explain to your fiancée what happens to people who try to leave the family? Or should I?” Peter rested his hand on the clasp of Evan’s gag. </p><p>Evan groaned. </p><p>Peter released the gag, casting aside the drool-slick silicone with minor disgust. Sex was so needlessly messy. </p><p>“Naomi, I’m so sorry –” Evan began. </p><p>“Tell her. Or I will.” Peter sternly cut in. There would be time for that sort of talk later.  </p><p>“He’s … he’s going to …” Evan gulped. He looked near tears already. “He’s going to take our first time from us.”</p><p>Peter’s eyebrows rose. So Evan had at least held to that tradition himself. He wondered what lie Evan had told Naomi about waiting until the marriage night, perhaps that he came from a religious family? It was no matter now. </p><p>Naomi looked at Peter with utter loathing in her eyes. There was fear too of course, her anger couldn’t cover that up forever. Peter was eager to foster that fear into something greater. </p><p>It was easy enough for Peter to pick Naomi up and lay her on the bed. She was bound, and slight, and Peter delighted in maintaining the strength to manhandle people as he saw fit. </p><p>“I wonder,” Peter pried her knees apart, reaching beneath the white skirt of her dress. </p><p>She resisted him as best she could, but he was relentless. He probed at her, sliding his fingers inside her body and wondering if Evan had ever dared to reach this far. From the way she shuddered and arched, Peter doubted it. </p><p>“Stop, uncle Peter, please,” Evan begged. His frail voice was a perfect accompaniment to Naomi’s hitched breathing. </p><p>Peter had his suspicions on the answer, from how she recoiled from his touch, but he had to ask to be certain. “Have you ever had someone before, my dear?”</p><p>Naomi glared at him.</p><p>He pinched her inner thigh, making her whimper. “Come now, what’s the harm in telling me the truth? I think I know already.”</p><p>At her persistent silence, Peter reached up with his free and hand rested his fingers on the clasp of her gag. “Why don’t I take this off for you, and you can answer me with your own words, hmmm?”</p><p>Naomi nodded stiffly. She spat as he pulled the gag from her mouth, working her jaw and lips as if to rid herself of the taste of the gag. </p><p>“And your answer?” Peter asked, thrusting two fingers into her sharply. </p><p>“No! No, I’ve never … I had boyfriends before but we never … not this.” Naomi looked wretched. </p><p>Peter enjoyed the strained quality of her voice. He wondered if she would scream later. She wasn’t becoming aroused much from his ministrations yet. </p><p>“Evan, this is insane. This man is your uncle?” Naomi looked from Peter to Evan in disgust and confusion. </p><p>“Yes.” Evan admitted, bitterly. “I told you I wanted nothing to do with my family anymore. Now you see why.” </p><p>“This … this can’t be happening.” Naomi stared at Peter. “You just, you kidnapped us off the street. People will come looking for us. You have to let us go.” Her voice trembling with desperation, as if surely she could logic her way out of this situation: bound and helpless with a stranger’s fingers inside of her. </p><p>“With the right amount of money, police investigations simply … disappear.” Peter shrugged. “A young couple, estranged from their family, goes abroad, never to be seen again? It’s not the elegant solution we had cooked up for Evan, but it will suffice. You laid excellent groundwork for us.” Peter commended them both, flashing Evan a broad smile before returning his attention to Naomi. “Really, my dear, things will go much easier for you the sooner you accept your fate.”</p><p>“My <i>fate</i>?” her eyes went wide. </p><p>“Oh yes. I’m sure my nephew neglected to mention, but once you’ve displeased the family, you’ll never leave Moorland House.” Peter reaches down and began to adjust the shackles, hooking Naomi’s left ankle to the left bedpost, and then her right ankle to the right bedpost. “It’s unseemly to be seen outside the household, bringing shame to the family.”</p><p>“But I’m not part of the family –” Naomi stopped herself, shooting a guilty look at Evan for her words. </p><p>“Evan, do you recall what happens to cast-off lovers of the Lukas family?” Peter asked, wrenching Naomi’s wrists apart and stretching her out, shackling her hands through the headboard.</p><p>Evan went paler. “Naomi, please, this is important! Your name is Naomi Herne. You’re my fiancé. We’re engaged. I love you, you are loved, we were going to run away together because we’re in love!”</p><p>Naomi looked at him, clearly touched but not comprehending the urgency. </p><p>“Very good, Evan,” Peter smiled thinly. Sending Naomi into the depths of the Lonely might happen, but there was a wealth of suffering to feast upon in the meantime. </p><p>He rose up from the bed, admiring the picture Naomi made, splayed out on the covers, pale and trembling, hair mussed and eyes glaring at him. Her skirt was hiked up slightly, baring a freckled knee and the thigh where Peter’s pinch was darkening to a bruise. </p><p>“Can you see, Evan?” Peter asked, not waiting for a reply and hauling Evan up and depositing him on a plush chair at the side of the bed. “This is for your benefit as well, of course. The family traditionally assists on the wedding night.”</p><p>Naomi made a sound that might have been a cough, and might have been a nauseated groan. Peter ignored her for the moment.  </p><p>“Uncle Peter, please,” Evan was crying, tears streaming down his face. “Please don’t do this. I’ll … I’ll be good, I’ll be a proper Lukas, I promise. Just, just let her go back home?”</p><p>Peter didn’t doubt it. Evan would have agreed to anything in the moment, to spare his beloved from what was about to happen. </p><p>“It’s unfortunate you came to your senses now, nephew.” Peter sighed, as if the prospect of mounting a virginal new bride was a chore and not something already sending curls of anticipatory arousal through his body. “It’s far too late for that.”</p><p>“Take me!” Evan blurted out, startling everyone in the room, including himself from his shocked expression. </p><p>“Beg pardon?” Peter tilted his head. </p><p>“Evan, no!” Naomi pleaded.</p><p>“Instead … instead of her. Take me. I’m the one who displeased the family. She didn’t even know about the family. It’s not her fault. It’s my fault.” Evan stuck out his chin in what must have been an attempt at defiance. </p><p>“Oh, Evan,” Peter reached over and ruffled Evan’s hair fondly. “This is not an either/or situation. Merely a matter of who is first.”</p><p>What little color had been left in Evan’s face drained away. He opened and shut his mouth several times, silently.</p><p>Peter turned back to Naomi. “I would tell you to relax, my dear, but I doubt you’re capable of that in your current state.”</p><p>She looked at him with pure hatred and firmly pressed her lips together. </p><p>Peter undressed himself only as much as was necessary, much preferring to keep his sweater and thick socks on in the chill of Moorland House. The heat of Naomi Herne was like a furnace, and he groaned as he entered her. She was shaking, though from cold or fear he wasn’t sure. Smirking, he shoved hard and was rewarded with a gasp of pain from her, and tears brimming in her hazel eyes. He wondered if there would be blood on the sheets. There was a kinder way to handle a virgin, to ease one’s first time with toys and foreplay and kissing, but Peter was impatient and this was after all meant as a punishment. </p><p>Naomi’s gasp of pain elicited a cry of distress from Evan. Peter glanced over and saw Evan looking anguished. The sight only heightened Peter’s arousal, feeling more than knowing that Evan’s despair was because he couldn’t so much as touch his fiancé to comfort her. </p><p>The stimulation began to arouse Naomi, though Peter did not delude himself that it was in response to anything more than simple friction. If they’d both been more apologetic, Peter would have let Evan prepare her with his mouth. That was something they could try at a later date, based on good behavior. It was an important skill for a young man to cultivate, and Peter would only be too happy to instruct him in the matter. </p><p>“Bastard.”</p><p>Peter looked down at Naomi. Her teeth were gritted and she seemed determined not to move any more than necessary, as if playing still as a corpse would deter Peter’s progress. </p><p>“Monster.”</p><p>Peter had been called that before, it was nothing new to him. </p><p>“Animal.”</p><p>That was a new one. He didn’t comment, merely increased his speed. </p><p>“Freak.”</p><p>Peter paused, reaching down to grip Naomi by the hair. “I will gag you again. Would you prefer that?”</p><p>Naomi shuddered and shook her head. </p><p>Peter resumed, digging his fingers into her hips and contemplating kissing her. There was a strong chance she might bite him, and he was not overly fond of the action. Feeling her slickness on one part of his body was bad enough.</p><p>Naomi did not orgasm, though her breathing was elevated and there was a damp spot on the fabric of her dress. Peter came, and withdrew from her at last, wiping himself off with a corner of her skirt and dressing himself again. </p><p>Evan looked like he was one foot in the grave already. Naomi looked stunned into silence. </p><p>Peter unlocked Naomi’s wrists briefly and then shackled them again, this time in front of her torso, so she could sleep without losing circulation to her hands.</p><p>“Nephew, I suggest you prepare yourself for tomorrow. It’s going to be an eventful day for all three of us.” Peter unlocked Evan’s legs and then locked one wrist and then the other to the chair he was seated upon. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable night, but he would be able to sleep if he wished to. </p><p>“I’ll stay.”</p><p>Peter looked up, startled, at Naomi.</p><p>“I’ll stay, if you let him go.” Naomi raised her head up.</p><p>“Naomi, no!” Evan protested.</p><p>“What an interesting proposal. I shall have to consider that.” Peter said, knowing he would do no such thing. The idea of toying with the couple, each offering to sacrifice themselves for the other, was thrilling. </p><p>Peter left them chained and unable to reach each other. Perhaps he would allow them to touch each other tomorrow, if they behaved themselves. </p><p>Remembering Naomi’s defiant glare and Evan’s desperate pleas, Peter smiled to himself and went in search of his own bedroom. He had much to reflect upon before sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>